


The young Prince (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Obikin Merfolk AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Mer!Obi-Wan, Mer!Qui-Gon, Mer!Tahl, Merbiwan, Merfolk AU, Mermaid!Tahl, Merman!Obi-Wan, Merman!Qui-Gon, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tahl is showering their son with love and Qui-Gon watches on proudly.





	




End file.
